Stronger
by Munchkincat
Summary: Maddie's ex will stop at nothing to get back to her, and neither Maddie nor Chimney might survive. An alternative outcome to Maddie's ex tracking her down. Chapter 5 is now up. My story is now complete. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 9-1-1, the TV is property of Fox and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.

Summary: Maddie's ex will stop at nothing to get back to her, and neither Maddie nor Chimney might survive. An alternative outcome to Maddie's ex tracking her down.

**Stronger**

"So you and Chimney seem pretty close," Buck said casually as he put spinach next to the potatoes and pork chops on a plate.

Maddie was at Buck's for dinner. The siblings sometimes had dinner at each other's place to catch up.

"We're just friends," Maddie said, as Buck put her plate in front of her.

"Oh good," Buck said softly, but not so softly Maddie couldn't hear, "maybe he'll be truthful with you since you're 'just friends.'"

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that Chimney lied to his ex-girlfriend. He actually proposed to her and she really didn't know who he was..." Buck said just as casually.

Maddie studied her brother's face for any deception.

"What're you talking about?"

* * *

"What's your problem, man?" Chimney said as a greeting to Buck the next time both were on duty at the firehouse.

"Huh?" Buck turned around to face his colleague.

"You know what I mean," Chimney glared at Buck, "Maddie and I are none of your business."

It had taken Chimney a long time to explain to Maddie that he was a changed man when Maddie confronted him with what Buck had said the next day. That a literal rebar through his skull had made him take a hard look at his life and his relationships. The scar on his forehead reminded him every day. He would not lie to a girlfriend or friend ever again

"I'm just trying to protect my sister," Buck said.

"Protect her from what?" Chimney gave a sidelong look at Buck, "From scum like me?"

Buck shrugged his shoulders. Chimney clenched his fists.

"HEY!" Bobby shouted from a few feet away. He strode so that he was standing between them. Raising his palms toward each of them, he continued.

"Whatever this is, settle it. Outside."

Chimney continued to clench his fists, but then let out a long sigh and walked away.

* * *

A few days later, Maddie and Chimney watched as the ending credits for the movie Die Hard rolled across the TV screen. The two were sitting on Maddie's living room couch, Maddie leaning on Chimney's shoulder.

"Thank you," Maddie sighed contentedly.

"For what?" Chimney asked, looking at Maddie.

"For letting me have a quiet Christmas," she said, looking back at Chimney. She couldn't help but notice that the room and Chimney were bathed in the glow of the Christmas lights she had put up on the tree. The same tree she had originally refused to put up because of the horrible memories it stirred from last year. This year, however, was different. The peacefulness of the house, the genuine smile on Chimney's face, the safety she felt in Chimney's presence... yes this year would be different. She would finally allow herself to be happy, to feel safe.

"Of course," Chimney replied simply.

For the next hour, Chimney and Maddie talked, just talked. Conversation flowed easily between them. They talked about family members with strange quirks. Chimney had an uncle who would blow his stack if you moved anything in his kitchen. If a saltshaker was moved so much as an inch to the right, his uncle would know and yell, "Who moved my saltshaker?!" Maddie had a competitive cousin who would keep challenging you to successive games of basketball until he won. And he wasn't even good at basketball. Maddie would finally get tired and let him win. They talked about their favorite TV shows. Their love of action movies. Their dislike of cold weather.

When Maddie began yawning, Chimney checked his watch. It was 3:20 am.

"I should probably get going," he said, rising, "are you going to be okay?"

Maddie thought for a moment, then nodded. She also rose. Chimney smiled and looked into Maddie's eyes. He and Maddie has always insisted that they were "just friends," but deep down, Chimney felt there was something more. Perhaps that was why he had gotten so angry when Buck ratted him out. But knowing Maddie and what she had to endure in the past, he never pushed. They would be friends for as long as Maddie felt comfortable.

Chimney hugged Maddie and Maddie gave a tight embrace back.

* * *

The man with a fake name watched from his car across the street as Chimney pulled out of Maddie's driveway.

"Finally," he muttered to himself. He waited a few minutes after Chimney's car was out of sight before making his move.

* * *

_To be continued..._

I appreciate any and all reviews. Please let me know what you think of my story. It is the reviewers who make writing so rewarding! Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 9-1-1, the TV is property of Fox and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.

Summary: Maddie's ex will stop at nothing to get back to her, and neither Maddie nor Chimney might survive. An alternative outcome to Maddie's ex tracking her down.

**Stronger**

Chimney smiled as he drove home. He thought of Maddie snuggling up against him while they watched the movie. He felt cold now, without her beside him. His hand moved to the passenger seat and when he found that there was nothing on it, he remembered he had left his jacket at Maddie's house.

He glanced at the clock in the car. He had only driven a few minutes. It was likely Maddie hadn't gone to bed yet. He could wait until the next time he was at her house to get the jacket, but instead he called Maddie through the bluetooth of his car. When Maddie didn't answer, he figured she must be getting ready for bed.

"Hey Maddie," he said, leaving a voicemail, "I left my jacket in your house and I'm coming back to get it. Just letting you know."

When Chimney returned to Maddie's house, he noticed that the front door was ajar. Moving closer, he found that the doorframe was splintered. On the other side of the door was the chain. Meant to keep the door shut and secure, it and its slot were now dangling from a single screw.

Panic set in as Chimney began to run into the house. At the same time, he wondered why the security system Maddie had installed was not going off.

"Maddie?" he called out.

He scanned the living room and kitchen. Nothing was amiss except for a broken mug on the tile floor.

"Maddie? MADDIE?!"

Chimney bolted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he burst into the master bedroom, he saw from the foot of the bed, the back of a man pinning Maddie to the bed. The man had his left hand covering Maddie's mouth.

The man twisted around to face Chimney.

"Jason?" Chimney said, shocked. He instantly recognized the nice man who had helped him pick out a Christmas tree and paid for the movie rental when Chimney had lost his wallet.

Jason smiled. In one swift movement, he brought his right hand towards the firefighter. It was then when Chimney realized that Jason was armed. Because Jason's back was towards Chimney, he had not noticed that Jason had been holding a gun to Maddie's temple.

Before Chimney could react, Jason fired. The bullet pierced Chim in the lower abdomen. Instantly, Chimney fell to his knees and collapsed onto the floor.

Maddie screamed, but her cries were muffled by her attacker/ex husband Doug, a.k.a. Jason. Tears streamed down Maddie's face as she tried to move, but Doug was kneeling on her and she could barely breathe.

"Shut up!" Doug hissed, as he put even more pressure on her mouth and body, "Don't move! If I can't have you, no one can!"

He pointed the gun back at Maddie's temple and, still keeping his left hand over Maddie's mouth, he leaned forward and kissed on the cheek, then on the neck.

Maddie cringed. She was now sobbing.

Doug continued to kiss her until he suddenly leaned back. Keeping his left hand over Maddie's mouth, he put the gun back in his holster so he could unbutton his pants. As Doug's right hand and eyes moved to the button on his pants, Maddie used her left hand and felt for the end table drawer.

* * *

Chimney doesn't know how, but he remained conscious throughout it all. It felt as if something had exploded inside his abdomen as the bullet tore through his body and he fell to the floor. For a few seconds, he lay on the floor on his side. White-hot pain pulsated in his abs. Blood had begun to seep out of his abs, soaking his shirt. As his vision began to blur, Chimney noticed a baseball bat under the bed.

Quietly, he reached for the bat with right hand, trying to stifle his winces of pain. But he didn't need to worry. Doug was too busy kissing Maddie. Chimney smiled despite himself as he grasped the handle and pulled it towards him. Once he had the bat in his hand and close to him, he prepared his next move. Steeling himself, the fireman used his left hand to push himself to a sitting position while his right hand gripped the bat.

Quickly, Maddie slid open the end table drawer and felt for what she was looking for. Once Doug turned back to Maddie, she sprayed his face with mace.

"AAUUUGHH!"

Doug let go of Maddie to shield his eyes. As soon as Doug's weight lifted slightly off Maddie, she scrambled off the bed and ran.

"GET BACK HERE!" Doug commanded, even while swiping at his eyes. He jumped back off the foot of the bed.

Momentarily stunned by the sudden turn of events, Chimney suddenly found Doug's feet next to him. But Chimney recovered quickly, and swung the bat with all his remaining strength at the assailant's knees.

"GGEEAHHH!"

Doug screamed again, grabbing the back of his knees as he fell forward. As Doug fell, he tried to brace himself with his hands on the floor, but his head connected with the dresser on the side of the room first. He was unconscious by the time he hit the floor.

* * *

Maddie heard Doug's second scream by the time she reached the landing between the stairs. Then, all was silent. She stood there for a few moments, unsure of what had occurred and terrified of what might come next. But when the house remained still, Maddie found the courage to creep back towards the master bedroom. She was still clutching the mace when she stepped back into the room.

Doug and Chimney were both laying on the floor. Doug was face down next to the dresser. Chimney was on his side. Blood had begun to pool on the floor beneath him.

Maddie grabbed her cellphone which was on the bed, and raced to Chimney's side and felt for a pulse.

"Y-you okay," Chimney asked, his voice barely a whisper as looked up at Maddie.

Maddie nodded shakily.

* * *

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

When Buck heard the address over the PA system of Fire Station 118, his heart skipped a beat.

"Cap!" he called down to Bobby, "That's Maddie's address!"

Bobby sped the fire engine with lights and sirens blaring down the streets. He had volunteered to drive, knowing how Buck's nerves would be. Inside the truck, the usual casual conversations were replaced with silence. No one said a word. Hen looked at Bobby a few times, trying to say something reassuring, but she was struggling with a sense of dread herself.

When the team arrived and climbed the stairs to Maddie's bedroom, they found that Athena had gotten there before them. The policewoman raised a placating hand behind her as she pointed a gun in front of her. Buck peered around her to find his sister pointing a gun at a man lying face down on the floor.

"He-he moved," Maddie stammered, pointing Doug's own gun at him.

"Maddie," Athena said softly but firmly, "put the gun down. You're safe now. He's not going anywhere. I won't let him."

But Maddie didn't seem to hear her. She was focused on Doug,

"Maddie, it's okay," Buck said softly, tilting his head so he could see his sister from behind Athena.

Maddie momentarily turned her head towards her brother's voice, but she quickly looked back at Doug, This was the ex who had abused her. This was the man who had hurt her; both mentally and physically. This was the monster who had-

"Maddie," Chimney's weak voice interrupted Maddie from her thoughts, "you're okay. Please, put the gun down."

Maddie looked behind her. Seeing Chimney lying on the floor broke her out of her revere. Finally, she lowered the gun.

The team rushed in. Athena cuffed Doug's hands, keeping her knee pinned on the small of his back. When Doug's eyes and mouth opened slightly, Athena beat him to it.

"SHUT UP! You're under arrest!"

Hen raced to Chimney.

"Chim," she said softly, assessing his injuries. She grabbed gauze from her first aid kit and pushed it against Chimney's abdomen. The gauze immediately became saturated with blood. Chimney winced.

"I-I'm really cold," he said. His eyes were barely open, but he and Hen exchanged glances. They both knew what that meant. He had lost too much blood.

"Hang in there..."

Hen suddenly found Maddie kneeling next to her.

"You'll be fine," Maddie continued softly, brushing Chimney's sweaty hair from his forehead. She looked to Hen for reassurance, but Hen looked away.

"Let's get him out of here," she instructed.

Bobby and Buck moved a backboard and stretcher into place next to their comrade.

* * *

I appreciate any and all reviews. Please let me know what you think of my story. It is the reviewers who make writing so rewarding! Thank you in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 9-1-1, the TV is property of Fox and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.

Summary: Maddie's ex will stop at nothing to get back to her, and neither Maddie nor Chimney might survive. An alternative outcome to Maddie's ex tracking her down.

**Stronger**

While Chimney was in surgery, each of the first responders were lost in their own thoughts back at the station.

Hen was sitting next to Maddie on the couch. Buck insisted that she not be alone after she talked to the police. Maddie's hands were still trembling as she sat, deep in thought.

"He's been through a worse," Hen said, "hell, he's literally had a rebar through his head and he recovered just fine."

But Maddie wasn't just thinking about Chimney. Her mind kept racing back to her ex. What if he escaped from jail? What if he somehow avoided jail time? He now knew where she lived. What's to prevent him from trying to get to her again? When she thought of him, all she could think of were the times she was afraid. Afraid of him being in a bad mood. Afraid of his temper if she didn't cook dinner just right. Afraid of not answering the phone by the second ring when he called Afraid of him showing up unexpectedly when she was out with friends. Afraid of what he'd do to her if she ever confided in her friends how he really was.

As Hen looked at Maddie, she hoped her reassurances sounded better than she truly felt. She couldn't shake the feeling of dread for her friend.

Buck kept shining the back bumper of the rig over and over again. He had not noticed that he had run out of polish several minutes ago. His mind was miles away.

Athena and Bobby were at Athena's house for dinner. Though neither were eating much. Athena's cellphone rang. When she looked at the caller ID, she answered right away. Her boss almost never called her when she was off duty.

Bobby looked up when he heard Athena gasp.

When Athena finished the call, Bobby looked at her expectantly.

"Chimney's house has been broken into," Athena said with a sigh.

* * *

"You've got to get better, okay?" Bobby said softly, "that's an order." The fire captain was sitting by Chimney's hospital bed while Hen stood. Chimney had been wheeled out of surgery and into the ICU a short while ago. A mask was placed over his mouth and several tubes snaked to and from his body. Unlike the last time, this doctor only allowed a few visitors into Chimney's room at a time.

The doctor had advised that it may take a while for their friend to wake up from surgery. But that didn't stop Chimney's comrades and friends from coming.

"You know," Hen said, "our team is together because of you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be battling that jerk, Gerard. You, Howie, are my friend, and you are going to listen to our cap and get better."

Hen put her hand on Chimney's arm, but he did not stir.

ahem

Bobby and Hen looked up. Buck was standing in the doorway.

"We'll see you later," Bobby said. He had decided not to tell Chimney about his house. The paramedic had enough to worry about; that is, if he could hear him.

When Bobby and Hen left the room, Buck did not sit down. Instead, he opened his mouth several times, wondering what to say, and started to pace the room. Finally, after a few minutes of pacing, Buck stopped and looked at his friend lying on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I gave you and Maddie such a hard time. It's just that..."

He said the next few words in a rush.

"Even-though-you-and-Maddie-say-you're-just-friends, I-keep-thinking -it's more than that-even though-it's none-of-my-business. It's just that Maddie is my sister and I want to protect her, and... and..."

Buck's voice trailed off as his mind raced.

"You saved her. You saved Maddie, Chim."

Buck's voice started to falter as he felt a lump in his throat.

"When I think about what might've happened..."

Suddenly, Buck was interrupted by a sound. He heard what sounded like water being poured into a cup. Buck looked to the side of the bed toward the sound and his eyes widened in terror. One of the tubes connected to Chimney's body led to a clear container hooked onto the side of the bed. The sound Buck heard was not the sound of water. It was the sound of blood. The tube connecting to the container was filled with blood, which began to collect into the container.

Buck raced to the doorway.

"HEY!" he shouted a split second before a red light began flashing over Chimney's hospital room doorway and an alarm began to sound.

Two nurses raced into Chimney's room and assessed the scene.

"He's bleeding out!" the first nurse announced.

The second nurse shouted for a doctor who came into the room seconds later.

"We need to get him back to surgery," the doctor said.

* * *

Maddie scrolled through her phone without really looking at it.

She turned at the sound of commotion coming from her right. She looked up to see her brother backing quickly out of a hospital room followed by a doctor and two nurses wheeling a hospital bed between them. She ran down the hall to her brother just as the hospital staff wheeled Chimney past her.

"What happened?" she asked, panicked, looking at Buck.

Buck sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"He just needs to go back into surgery... he-he'll be fine." he stammered.

"You don't know that, do you?" Maddie countered.

Buck didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

I appreciate any and all reviews. Please let me know what you think of my story. It is the reviewers who make writing so rewarding! Thank you in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 9-1-1, the TV is property of Fox and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.

Summary: Maddie's ex will stop at nothing to get back to her, and neither Maddie nor Chimney might survive. An alternative outcome to Maddie's ex tracking her down.

**Stronger**

"NOOO!"

The scream pierced the night.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Buck was instantly awake. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed and ran to the adjoining room, opening the door between them. Maddie was thrashing in bed, but not awake.

"Hey, it's okay! You're okay!"

Maddie woke suddenly to find her brother looking worriedly at her. She looked around to make sure her ex wasn't truly back as she had dreamed. She swallowed several times and it took several moments to slow her breathing.

"I'm okay," she said as she sipped the water Buck gave her. Until she found a more permanent place, Maddie was staying in a hotel close to the hospital. There was no way she'd go back to the house where her ex had attacked both her and Chimney. Although Buck had since found an apartment and was no longer crashing at his sister's, he insisted on staying with Maddie, booking the adjacent room with an adjoining door.

"Go back to bed," Maddie said to Buck, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Buck rose and turned back to his room. He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he silently went back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Maddie watched the sun rise through the hotel window, unable to go back to sleep. Again, she scrolled through her phone without really looking at it. When her cellphone rang, she answered it right away. It was the doctor. Chimney was out of his second surgery and the doctor would finally allow visitors.

* * *

"We'll monitor him closely," the doctor told Buck just outside Chimney's ICU room, "There were some complications from the surgery, but we've stopped the bleeding. The next few days will be critical."

Buck nodded slowly and looked towards Chimney's room.

"You've got to get better," Maddie whispered.

She was sitting next to Chimney who was laying in his hospital bed, unconscious. Her hand was enclosed around Chimney's. The fireman was again connected to numerous tubes. His hands felt so cold and he was connected to a breathing tube. Maddie spent the next hour talking. She talked about how Doug has broken down her front door soon after Chimney had left. About how terrified she was that she wouldn't make it out alive. About how she couldn't figure out how Doug had disabled her home alarm. About...

Suddenly, Chimney's hand stirred under Maddie's and she gasped. Slowly, Chimney opened his eyes.

"Chim?" Maddie asked, looking straight into Chimney's eyes, "you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Chimney nodded, then pointed to the breathing tube. Maddie pressed the call button for the nurse. Minutes later, the doctor assessed Chimney's condition and determined that it was safe to extubate his patient.

The doctor assessed Chimney and told him he'd be under observation for the next few days. Once the doctor left the room, Chimney looked at Maddie.

"Hey," he said, his voice scratchy and weak.

"Oh, Chim," Maddie said. She could hold back the tears no longer. As she approached Chimney, her shoulders started to heave with sobs.

"Hey." Chimney said. He reached his arms out and Maddie embraced him.

"It's okay," Chimney said softly, "you're okay."

Maddie buried her face in Chimney's shoulder, "Y-you're okay," she stammered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Buck, Bobby, Athena, and Hen entered Chimney's hospital room. The doctor allowed them in but only on the condition they'd stay for just a few minutes. His patient needed to rest. Each of Chimney's friends exchanged relieved greetings with him. Athena shook hands, Buck and Bobby shook hands with Chimney and clapped him on the shoulder. Hen gave him a strong embrace.

"Easy, Hen," Chimney chuckled as she hugged him, "I just got out of surgery."

"I can't believe this bastard is your ex," Chimney said, looking sadly at Maddie, "I just thought he was some random guy who sold Christmas trees. How did he find you?"

Bobby exchanged an uneasy glance with Athena.

"Doug's been arrested," Bobby said, "they... ah, found your wallet in his car."

"What?"

Chimney and Maddie looked horrified at Bobby.

"Oh my God, I led him right to you," Chimney said, his voice barely a whisper, "he must've followed me."

"Doug would've found me one way or another," Maddie said, looking from the window to Chimney, "every time I broke up with him, or stopped texting him, he'd find his way back."

"But still...how'd he get into your house without the alarm going off?"

"We're still investigating that," Athena said, stepping forward, "we think he used a virus to hijack Maddie's phone and turn off the alarm."

Maddie let out a long sigh.

Athena looked at Chimney as if she was going to say something else, but she stepped back.

"What?" Chimney asked.

Athena glanced ever so slightly at Bobby who shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"What? Tell me."

This time, Bobby sighed. He waited a few moments before finally saying, "Your house was broken into. It happened the night, this all..."

Bobby looked from Chimney to Maddie, "... this all happened. We think Doug is connected to it somehow. It's too coincidental for him not to be."

Chimney laid back in his bed and shuddered.

"This just keeps getting better and better." he said sarcastically.

"What's important is you both are okay," Bobby said.

Both Buck and Chimney noticed that Maddie looked away when Bobby said this.

* * *

"NO! PLEASE STOP!"

"Maddie?"

"NO!"

"MADDIE!"

Maddie jolted awake. Chimney was at her side. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. She was in Chimney's hospital room laying on a couch facing his bed.

"Chimney? What're you doing out of bed?"

Chimney was next to Maddie, hunched over with a hand over his abdomen. The wires and lines connected to him were stretched to their limit; from the wall behind his bed to him, standing next to her.

Maddie guided Chimney back to bed. She looked towards the doorway, afraid the doctor would hear her. She had begged the doctor to allow her to stay overnight. And the doctor relented, so long as it was just for one night and that she wouldn't disturb his recover.

"I had to wake you up, that must've been some nightmare you were having. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Maddie said as Chimney settled back into bed, though her hands were shaking and she was sweating.

"You know, you don't have to do this..." Chimney said softly as Maddie stepped back.

"Do what?"

"Pretend like everything's okay when it's not."

"You're the one who's hurt, not me. I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cuz it's not fine for Doug to have done this to you. It's not fine for him to hurt you. It's not fine for him to track you down after you've said 'no.' It's not fine..."

Chimney winced. As he got worked up, the dull pain from his surgery and injuries augmented. Chimney took several deep breaths to try and ease his pain. Maddie stepped back towards Chimney, pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. Several moments of silence descended in the room.

"When I was standing there with his gun, I could've killed him," Maddie said suddenly, her voice and mind distant, "Now he's still alive and..."

"And he'll have to answer to his crimes." Chimney said, "Maddie, if you had fired that gun, you might be the one charged with something. He was in the middle of being arrested. "

Maddie thought for a moment.

"But, I can't stop thinking about what he's done to me..." Maddie she, her voice starting to waver, "Wh-What if he gets out of jail? What if he finds me again?"

"If he gets out of jail, even if he doesn't get out of jail, you'll file a restraining order," Chimney said firmly, "And he won't find you. Athena will make sure of that."

"He's found me before, he'll probably find me again."

"He's not going anywhere near you. _I'll make sure of that_. And in case you hadn't noticed, you defended yourself that night. You sprayed the psycho with mace. Did you hear him? He screamed like a baby."

At this, Maddie gave a small smile.

"And you tackled him to the floor."

"Well, technically, I didn't. The baseball bat did..."

Maddie leaned over and rested her head next to Chimney on the bed.

"If there's anything I learned from that night," Chimney said, nodding towards Maddie, "it's that _you_ are not a defenseless person. You, Maddie Buckley, are a force to be reckoned with."

Maddie smiled, then sighed.

"I'm still a little scared," her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's okay," Chimney whispered back, "we'll get through this together."

* * *

_To be continued_

I appreciate any and all reviews. Please let me know what you think of my story. It is the reviewers who make writing so rewarding! Thank you in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: 9-1-1, the TV is property of Fox and all respective cast, crew, and employees. I am not making a profit off this. This is simply for fanfiction enjoyment.

Summary: Maddie's ex will stop at nothing to get back to her, and neither Maddie nor Chimney might survive. An alternative outcome to Maddie's ex tracking her down.

**Stronger**

Two days later, Chimney and Maddie sat in companionable silence in Chimney's hospital room. Chimney was watching TV from his hospital bed while Maddie sat on the couch playing with her phone.

An older couple entered the room, followed by Buck, who had led them there.

"Mom? Dad?" Chimney said, surprised.

"We got a call from a lady named Hen," Chimney's mother explained, "we had to come to see ourselves that you are okay." She was fighting back tears.

Chimney and his parents exchanged relieved hugs. Chimney's mother kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine," Chimney assured him, "I'll be okay. You didn't have to come down here."

"Of course we did, we're your parents, and-"

Chimney's mother stopped mid-sentence as she stepped back, suddenly noticing the other person in the room.

"And who is this?" Chimney's mother nodded her head towards Maddie smiling.

"That's Maddie," Chimney said, "she-she's ah, a friend."

Maddie had already stood up from the couch and stepped forward to shake Chimney's parents' hands. A part of her felt awkward for being there. At the same time, she noticed how good Chimney's parents looked for their ages. Though they were probably in their upper 60s and had white hair, they both walked strongly, without any stoop or gait. Chimney's father even had quite a grip.

"A friend, huh?" Chimney's father repeated as he looked Maddie in the eyes while shaking her hand.

"I'm just a friend," Maddie said.

* * *

"We'd better let you rest," Chimney's mother said an hour later, "we're staying in a hotel for a few days. Let us know if you need anything."

"I'm fine," Chimney assured her again, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Once Chimney's parents left the room, Buck cleared his throat.

"Okay, it's fine if you won't admit it to your parents but you need to admit it yourselves."

"What're you talking about?" Chimney asked.

"You! And Maddie. You two like each other. As more than just friends. Admit it."

"You mean, you approve?" Chimney replied, eyeing Buck suspiciously, "not that I need your approval..."

An awkward silence descended in the room.

"You didn't hear anything after your first surgery?" Buck asked, finally breaking the silence.

Chimney thought back, "... I remember hearing Hen and the 'cap coming in. Next thing I know, I'm waking up with a breathing tube down my throat."

Bobby sighed. That meant Chimney hadn't heard his apology.

"... I'm sorry," Bobby said looking first at Maddie then at Chimney, "I owe both of you an apology. I had no business meddling in your friendship. Chim, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't been there the night Doug broke into Maddie's house..."

Bobby shuddered and took a deep breath.

"Maddie did pretty well on her own."

"Still... you saved her."

"We saved each other," Chimney said, smiling at Maddie. Maddie gazed back, tears staring to fill her eyes.

"At any rate, I have no business trying to break you up, but in order for me to break you up, you two have to have a relationship to begin with. Admit it, Maddie, you like Chimney. Chimney, you like Maddie... _as more than just friends_."

Maddie and Chimney looked at each other.

"... and on that note," Buck continued stepping out of the room, "I'm gonna go get a muffin from the cafeteria."

After a moment's silence, Maddie stepped towards Chimney, smiling, Chimney reached out and held Maddie's hand.

"Maddie, I hope I'm not stepping too far, but would you like to go out on a date?"

Maddie nodded, then leaned in and kissed Chimney on the cheek.

* * *

A week later, Chimney returned home.

"You know, you don't have to do this," Maddie said as Chimney stepped out of her car with the assistance of a cane. His strength still hadn't fully returned and his abdomen still protested in pain when he walked.

"Yeah I do," Chimney countered, "the sooner I do this, the sooner I can get it over with and move on with my life.

Athena and her team who had come to investigate the robbery had finished, having gathered as much evidence as they could. Aside from replacing the front door and window which had been broken, and changing the locks, they had left the house as it was so Chimney could inventory what was taken.

At first, Chimney was going to take an Uber home (he was not yet able to drive), but Maddie insisted on coming, not wanting him to be alone.

Chimney sighed heavily as he unlocked the front door and stepped through the foyer. Everything was in shambles. The big screen TV was broken, the couch was overturned, broken glass was strewn about the floor along with, seemingly everything else. In the upstairs bedroom, clothes were strewn about, Chimney's bed and its sheets were lying in a heap on the floor.

When Chimney reached his bedroom he made a beeline to the end table next to where he slept. All the drawers were pulled out and were empty.

Chimney cursed under his breath.

"They took my great-grandmother's jade necklace," he said as he carefully knelt on the floor next to the empty drawers. He glanced behind him where Maddie was standing in the doorway.

"That necklace has been with my family for five generations," then Chimney gave a slight rueful chuckle, "my mother gave it to me three years ago. She confessed that she was saving it for when she and my dad would have a girl. But when she finally realized she couldn't have any more children, she asked if I wouldn't mind holding onto a 'girly' necklace.'

Chimney's voice trailed off.

"I didn't mind... I didn't mind at all..."

Maddie strode to Chimney and rubbed his back silently, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"So how was your first date?" Hen asked coyly.

"Hi Hen," Chimney greeted as Hen arrived at the firehouse for her shift, "how are you?"

"Hi Chim," Hen said hurriedly, "I'm fine. Now how was your first date?"

"It was fine," Chimney said casually.

Hen raised an eyebrow at Chimney.

"Okay, it was more than fine. It was great. She's a great singer. We went to a karaoke bar."

Hen smiled, more to herself than anyone else. She had a feeling Chimney's assessment of Maddie's singing had little to do with her capability.

"You know," Chimney said looking back at Hen, "I wonder if the reason I survived the rebar through my head, was so Maddie and I could sing karaoke together."

Hen's grin turned into a big smile but before she could say anything, Chimney suddenly jumped up from the couch he was sitting on. Maddie was walking towards him.

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off on your first shift back," Maddie explained. They gave each other a peck on the cheek.

Athena then arrived at the firehouse.

"Doug's been sentenced to 10 years in jail," she announced, "he was charged with two counts of assault with a deadly weapon.

"... and one count of attempted rape," Athena continued finished softly.

Chimney took a deep breath and squeezed Maddie's hand, which had begun to shake.

"That's it? 10 years..." Maddie said, "but he could get out sooner with good behavior, right? A-and what's to stop him from asking one of his friends to find out where I live?"

She sat down on the couch to steady herself.

"Hey, he's not going anywhere," Chimney said.

"Maddie," Hen said softly, "are you okay?"

Maddie nodded, but her shaking body said otherwise.

"Maddie," Hen spoke again, "maybe you should talk to someone about this. I know a therapist at Kaiser. She's really good..."

But Maddie was already looking away and still shaking her head.

"I'll go," Chimney said, "I'll make an appointment to see her."

Both Hen and Maddie looked up at Chimney who was looking off in the distance.

"I... uh, haven't been sleeping lately. I just keep thinking about Doug, pointing the gun..."

"... at me." Maddie finished, looking off distantly.

Chimney remained standing and looked at Maddie sitting on the couch. No doubt, neither could stop thinking about that night. Finally, Maddie nodded.

"Maybe it'll help to talk to someone."

Chimney gave a small relieved smile. As a boy growing up, he was taught to not show emotions, to be brave, to never show any weaknesses. But what do you do when you're terrified you're going to lose someone you care deeply about? What do you do when you're literally staring down the barrel of a gun? What do you do when you don't know whether you'll survive?

If showing his vulnerability encouraged Maddie to seek help, to admit that she didn't have all the answers either, then it was well worth it.

* * *

Several months later, Maddie and Chimney went from going on dates to going steady. Maddie had found a house in a gated community with a 24-hour security guard. She installed a different security system, one that alerted her if someone other than she disabled it.

Chimney stayed in the same house he was in. He had repaired or replaced almost all the items that were broken and insurance finally paid him for the stolen items. The police still had not tracked down the robber, but Chimney was ready if he ever came back. A bat under his bed and mace in his dresser drawer made sure of that.

"Okay, open your eyes," Maddie said excitedly.

Chimney stepped into what he knew was his bedroom and opened his eyes. Nothing seemed different except a large red bow on the end table drawer.

He opened the drawer, peered inside, and gasped. Inside was a jade necklace. Pearls of jade were strung around a red string with a jade pendant dangling in the middle. Carefully, Chimney lifted it out of the drawer.

"Happy Birthday, Chim! I know it's not your great grandmother's, but I hope you don't mind-"

Chimney ran up to Maddie and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't mind at all," he smiled.

* * *

A year later, Maddie was returning home from work one day after a long day's work. She had just flopped on the couch when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, half asleep already. A few months ago, she had finally been able to fully relax and feel safe. She was now able to sleep through the night without worry.

"Maddie?" it was Chimney, "can you go to your front gate, please? I wanted to drop something off for you."

Maddie groaned. She was awfully tired.

"Can you come back tomorrow? I'm so tired."

"Please?"

Maddie found the strength to drag herself off the couch, step out of the house, lock the door, and make her way to the front gate, which was a block away.

When she reached the front gate, she found Bobby on the other side.

"Bobby?"

"I've been told to drive you somewhere," Bobby said, throwing up his hands in mock surrender, "I can't tell you where."

Maddie nodded to the guard at the gate that it was okay.

"Chim, what're you up to?" Maddie asked through the phone. She had not hung up.

"I'll talk to you later, just let the 'cap drive."

Maddie could hear Chimney's smile through the phone.

"Bobby, really, where are we going?" Maddie asked as she rode shotgun in Bobby's car.

"I can't say," Bobby replied, "and just call me Mr. Driver. I'm 'Mr. Driver' for tonight."

It was a 45-minute drive before Bobby finally pulled over. Maddie, now fully awake, noticed that the sun was just starting to rise. When she opened the door, she could immediately smell the ocean and feel a cool breeze. The sound of waves softly roared in the distance.

Maddie stepped out of the car and saw two lines of candles forming a path from the end of the parking lot into the distance and onto the sand. She looked at Bobby, who nodded towards the candles.

Walking through the path of candles, Maddie found that every few feet, there was either a picture of her and Chimney or a memento from their times together. A picture of the two of them singing karaoke... a DVD of the movie Die Hard... ticket stubs from when they saw the movie the Meg together.

Finally, Maddie reached the end of the path which culminated to several tea lights shaped into a heart. Chimney was standing at the top of the heart. The sun had risen almost fully now and Chimney stood before a sunlit sky, splashed with purple, orange, and red.

When he saw Maddie, Chimney stepped into the tea lights shaped into a heart and dropped to one knee. He opened a small velvet box in his hands to reveal a ring.

"Maddie..." Chimney said, "I love you, more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?"

By now, Maddie was crying. Tears of sheer joy started to stream down her cheeks. She nodded, barely able to shout "YES!" then ran to Chimney, who scooped her up with one arm and stood. The two of them kissed passionately and the elation that coursed through their veins was unlike anything either had felt.

It was only then that Maddie realized that the rest of the crew were there as well. Buck, Hen, Athena, and the rest of the crew of station 118 were all there, standing around the heart, clapping.

"See?" Chimney whispered after the finally stopped kissing and he put the ring on Maddie's finger, "I told you we'd get through this together."

* * *

What did you think? I appreciate any and all reviews. Please let me know what you think of my story. It is the reviewers who make writing so rewarding! Thank you in advance!


End file.
